Sous les foudres de l'Unholy Trinity
by CeliaaRivera
Summary: "Humiliée, frigorifiée, voilà comment je me sens après cet énième slushie lancé sur mon visage. Les coupables ? La Unholy trinity, comme elles aiment s'appelées. Si vous voulez mon avis c'est pathétique mais à priori je suis la seule à penser ça." Pezberry, Quintany et un peu de Klaine aussi.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours ou bonsoir,  
C'est une histoire complètement différente de la série mais j'espère que vous aller aimez :)  
Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Humiliée, frigorifiée, voilà comment je me sens après cet énième slushie lancé sur mon visage.  
Les coupables ? La Unholy trinity, comme elles aiment s'appelées. Si vous voulez mon avis c'est pathétique mais à priori je suis la seule à penser ça.

Laissez-moi vous les présentez. Tout d'abord Brittany , grande, blonde, gentille ( la seule de leur trio soit dit en passant…), un peu stupide parfois même si il ne faut pas le dire à voix haute sous peine de recevoir les foudres de Ice Queen. Quinn ou Ice Queen, la « meileure amie » de Brittany, elle aussi blonde mais de taille moyenne. Pourquoi les guillemets ? C'est très simple, c'est parce que tout le monde sait qu'elles sont plus que des amies ( si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…) sauf que personne ne dit rien parce qu'elles sont populaires et qu'elles font parties de la Unholy Trinity et que d'après les autres elles sont intouchable. Mais encore une fois je suis la seule à penser le contraire. Enfin bref, pour finir les présentations de ce trio voici en quelque sorte la chef de leur clan débile, Rachel Berry. Petite, brune, arrogante, égocentrique, embue de sa personne, avec un gros pif et j'en passe. C'est d'ailleurs cette garce qui m'a lancé cette boisson glacé et collante à la figure et qui maintenant me regarde avec dégout. Mais bon on y reviendra plus tard.

Maintenant la question que vous vous posez tous est pourquoi moi, Santana Lopez me suit pris ça dans la tête et pourquoi je suis celle que tout le monde déteste ? Et bien pour tout vous dire au début ce n'était que quelque slushie par ici et quelque insulte par-là, juste parce que, étant hispanique, il m'arrivait de parler espagnol et ces abrutis de footballers croyant que je me foutais de leurs gueules ou que je les insultés, on commencés a s'en prendre à moi et on naturellement dit aux cheerleaders de faire la même chose.  
Tout s'est aggravé quand les gens ont découvert que j'étais lesbienne. Maintenant la question est comment ont-ils découvert cela.

**Flashback**

J'étais en colonie à Miami à profiter de mes vacances quand je fis la rencontre d'Emilie. Elle était magnifique et adorable et je suis tout de suite tombé sous le charme d'elle. Le temps passait et nous étions plus amoureuse que jamais, on profitait sachant très bien que quelques semaines plus tard nous devrions tout arrêter. Et c'est dans un après-midi ensoleillés pendant une ballade sur la plage et après un baiser passionné que je me rendis compte que je venais de faire une grosse erreur et que ma vie allait en être chamboulé, car la Unholy Trinity ce trouvait a quelques mètre de mois et deux d'entre elles me regardait avec dégout.

**Fin du Flashback**

Et malheureusement je ne m'étais pas trompé, car à mon retour au lycée tout le monde me regarda avec dégout et mépris. Enfin pas tout le monde, les seuls à ne pas me dévisager étaient le Glee Club constitué de Tina Cohen-Chang, une fille timide mais assez sympa, Mike Chang, le copain de Tina, Mercedes Jones, une black au fort caractère, Artie, un gars en fauteuil roulant, Sam Evans, un footballer, Finn Hudson, le quaterback de l'équipe de foot et le mec de la garce, les plus importants , mes deux meilleurs amis, Blaine Anderson et Noah Puckerman ou Puck, et pour finir Kurt Hummel, un garçon assez efféminé et le petit copain de Kurt.

Car oui Kurt, Blaine et moi étions les trois seuls homosexuels à s'assumés dans ce lycée.

Mais bon revenons à Berry qui vient de me lancé le slushie.  
« Holà Lespez, j'espère que ce petit cadeau t'as fait plaisir, me dit-elle ironiquement en articulant comme si je ne comprenais pas l'Anglais et en me poussant l'épaule avant de partir.  
-Je suis désolée, me murmura Brittany avant de ce retournée et de rejoindre Quinn et Berry.  
Je haussai les épaules et essaya d'enlever le surplus de glace sur mes vêtements avant que Kurt et Blaine arrive à ma rescousse et m'emmenèrent dans les toilettes des filles pour m'aider à me débarrasser de la glace.

* * *

Voilà, le premier chapitre est assez court donc laissez une review pour me dire si vous avez aimé et si c'est le cas j'écrirai des plus long :)  
Dites moi aussi si vous n'avez pas aimer !


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà avec mon nouveau chapitre :)  
Le premier était centré sur les présentation celui- là sera plus centré sur le Glee Club :)

DameAjisai: ahah merci ça fait plaisir et oui c'est frai que ça change :) Et pour Emily tu m'as démasqué :p  
ptit griffon: Merci c'est gentil :)  
Cristal Sword: C'est sur que ça change tout. Merci :)

Merci pour vos review, vos favs et vos follows, ça fait plaisir :)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

POV Santana

« - Putain, ça fait mal, dis-je à Kurt et Blaine alors que ce dernier m'aidais à enlever la glace qu'il me rester dans les yeux.  
- Il faut vraiment que ça s'arrête San, elles ne peuvent pas continuées à te détruire comme ça, me rétorqua Blaine.  
- Oui, et surtout j'en ai marre de les voir saccager tes habits comme ça, ajouta Kurt.  
- Oui et tu veux que je fasse quoi Hein ? Je vais aller voir Berry et lui demander gentiment d'arrêter ? Rétorquais-je ironiquement à Blaine.  
-Ça serait un bon début, me répondis Blaine en me faisant un clin d'œil.

* * *

Le Glee Club, ou le seul endroit dans ce lycée minable où je me sentais bien, où je pouvais être moi-même sans avoir honte ou être génée. Blaine et Puck me rejoignirent et s'assirent à côté de moi, quand Mr Schuester arriva.

-Les jeunes j'ai une excellente nouvelle, j'ai enfin trouvé les membres manquant pour le concours !

Tout le monde se leva et applaudit Mr Schue en criant qu'il était le meilleur.

-Merci tout le monde mais applaudissez plutôt nos trois nouvelle membre, Brittany , Quinn Fabray et Rachel Berry !

Le choc. Je me rassit directement en entendant ce dernier nom. Blaine se rassit également et me pris la main en la serrant légèrement. Berry, elle, me regarda fixement et avec dégout. J'allais craquer et partir à cause de son regard quand Noah, voyant mon malaise me sauva.

- Et vous savez chanter au moins ?  
- Très bonne questions Puck, lui-répondit Schuster, les filles, allez-y, montrez-nous vos talents.

POV Narrateur.

Brittany passa en première et chanta « I'm Slave 4 U » de Britney Spears, et Santana du retenir son rire quand elle remarqua le regard que Quinn lançait a l'autre blonde. Quand cette dernière eu fini elle alla s'assoir et ce fut au tour de Quin de passer, qui elle chanta « You keep me hanging on « de Kim Wilde. Et après ça tout le monde du reconnaître que les deux chantaient très bien et avaient donc leurs places au Glee Club.  
Puis, ce fut au tour de Rachel, qui regarda toutes les personnes présentes avec dédain, puis qui commença « I was here » de Beyonce. Tout le monde était choqué par sa voix. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que elle, la garce incontesté puise avoir une telle puissance et une telle métrise vocale.

Voyant qu'elle avait scotché tout le monde, elle sourit avec fierté et demanda :

« Alors Puckerman, est-ce que pour toi nous chantons assez bien pour ton club de minable boutonneux ?  
-Ouais, ça passe, répondit-il avec agacement.  
- Noah ne dit pas de bétise c'est grandiose ! Mais où avez-vous pris des cours pour avoir une telle métrise ? demanda Schuster impressionné.  
- Des cours ? répondit Rachel. Les cours sont pour les minables.  
- Et où tu crois que tu es là ? demanda Mercedes avec énervement.  
- A parce que vous appelez ça un cour ? Moi j'appellerai plutôt ça un zoo, répondit Rachel.  
- Alors pourquoi tu es ici ? Renchérit la black.  
- Parce que comme vous avez pu le remarquer, j'ai du talent et même plus que vous tous réuni et que de toute évidence il vous faut quelqu'un pour relever le niveau de ce club.  
- Ok ça suffit, dit Schuster car il savait que s'il n'intervenait pas maintenant Mercedes aurait sauté au cou de la brune. Rachel, Brittany et Quinn bienvenue au Glee Club .

Rachel alla s'assoir à coter de ses amies et les trois ce tapèrent les mains puis croisèrent leurs bras dans un geste coordonné.

Santana, qui n'avait rien dit depuis l'arrivée des trois filles était encore choqué par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. « Berry à une putain de voix, ce dit-elle, au lieu de l'utiliser pour rabaisser les gens elle pourrait s'en servir pour faire de grande chose ».  
Blaine qui remarqua le silence de son amie décida d'intervenir.  
- Et San t'es encore choqué par l'arrivée de la peste ? Murmura-t-il. T'inquiète pas on te protègera avec Noah.  
- Merci Blaine, répondit Santana touchée par la prévenance de son ami.

- Bon les jeunes, dit Mr Schue, cette semaine j'ai prévu un exercice nouveau. J'ai mis tous vos noms dans un chapeau, vous viendrez piocher un nom et vous préparerez un duo à nous chanter pendant la semaine.

POV Santana.

Blaine piocha Kurt ( chanceux), Tina piocha Mercedes, Artie piocha Mike, Brittany piocha Quinn ( évidemment), Sam piocha Finn. Il ne restait que Berry, Noah et moi.  
Ce fut mon tour et j'espérais vraiment tombé sur mon meilleur ami.  
Je piocha le papier et l'ouvris doucement ayant peur du résultat, et quand j'eu fini de l'ouvrir, ce que je lu me glaça le sang et mes épaules s'affaissèrent.  
- Rachel, dis-je presque en le murmurant.  
- Pas question que je chante avec elle. Dit méchamment Rachel en me fusillant du regard.  
Blaine me regarda tristement quand Schuster informa Rachel qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et que donc Noah devait chanter avec lui.  
Berry me regarda avec mépris et j'alla m'assoir en réfléchissant à ce que j'avais fait pour mériter une vie pareil.

* * *

Voilà dites moi ce que vous en avez penser :)  
Et si vous avez des idées ou des suggestions pour la suite n'hésiter pas :)


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre :)

just-funny: Merci, et j'espere que tu as aimé les suivants :)  
Ellerrina: Merci, ça fait plaisir :)  
FabPezBerry78: Ahaha merci, j'epère que ce troisieme chapitre te plaira autant que les deux premier ;)  
Juju8: Merci, je ne voulais pas faire cette fic avec les couples trop traditionnel et je ne voulais pas non plus qu'elle soit comme toutes les autres fics :)  
Guest: Merci, pour pezberry je vais faire un peu avancer leur relation dans ce chapitre ;)

Voilà, merci pour les favs, les follows et les reviews, ça fait plaisir :)  
Bonne lecture :)

* * *

-Avant de commencer Lespez laisses-moi te dire mes règles. Dit Rachel à Santana alors qu'elles étaient dans l'auditorium pour travailler sur leur duo. Règle numéro un, c'est pas parce qu'on travaille ensembles qu'on est potes. Règles numéro deux, ne tente rien pour essayer de me dépacer parce que dans tous les cas je suis meilleures que toi. Et règles numéro trois, je ne suis pas une bouffeuse de chattes comme toi alors si tu me touche plus que nécessaire je te détruis. Compris ?  
- Compris. Dit- Santana avec une certaine appréhension de ce retrouvé toute seule avec son bourreau.  
- Bien. Répondit Rachel. Pour notre duo j'ai pensé à du Whitney, ce qui sera parfait pour ma voix.  
- Et quelle chanson de Withney ? Demanda Santana.  
- So emotional, lui indiqua Rachel, tu l'as connaît au moins ?  
- Oui évidemment, répondit Santana, en fait je l'écoute en boucle depuis qu…  
- Je m'en fou.  
- Oh, euh je…  
- Comment je te l'ai dit on est pas potes donc t'as vie je m'en fou. Répétons juste la chanson que je puisse partir parce qu'avec ton odeur de paella tu me donnes envie de vomir.  
-O-Ok, alors allez-y, dit Santana aux musiciens.

Les brunes ce regardèrent dans les yeux tout le long de la chanson, quand à la fin, Rachel glissa et Santana la rattrapa juste avec qu'elle ne touche le sol. Leurs visages étaient très près l'un de l'autre,et, Rachel, après avoir laisser son regard dériver sur les lèvres de Santana l'embrassa. Cette dernière sous le choc méta quelques secondes avant de répondre au baiser. Rachel ouvrit la bouche et quand la langue de Santana toucha la sienne, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire et se détacha de l'autre brune. Elle la poussa et lui dit en murmurant.  
-N'en parle à personne.  
Après ça elle partit en courant, laissant Santana sous le choc.

* * *

-Ok les jeunes, qui commencent cette semaine de duo ? Demanda Schuster.  
Blaine et Kurt levèrent la main et chantèrent Funkin' perfect de Pink. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Brittany et Quinn qui chantèrent Me against the music de Britney et Madonna. Artie et Mike chantèrent eux Scream de Michael Jackson. Puis ce fut au tour de Rachel et Santana. Durant le numéro, Santana fit tout son possible pour capter le regard de Rachel, ce qui fut impossible car cette  
dernière fit tout pour garder son regard sur leur public.

- Les filles c'était super mais souriez un peu. Leur dit Schuster à la fin de la chanson.  
Les deux acquiescèrent et retournèrent à leurs places.  
- J'ai une surprise les enfants, continua Mr Schue, voici notre nouvelle membre Emily Fields qui nous viens de Miami !  
Emily rentra dans la salle avec un énorme sourire, sachant déjà qui elle trouverait dans cette salle. Elle ouvrit la bouche et au moment où elle allait parlé elle fut embarquée dans un énorme câlin.  
-Tu m'as tellement manquée.  
- Toi aussi tu m'as manquée Santana. Répondit Emily à la brune.  
Dans la salle les expressions sur les visages des personnes présentes étaient drôle à voir. Tout d'abord il y avait Schuster qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi les brunes s'enlaçais, ensuite il avait Puck qui lui regardait les deux filles avec un regard appréciateur, Blaine et Kurt les regardèrent avec tendresse, connaissant l'histoire que Santana avait eu avec cette Emily, le reste du Glee club étaient étonné de voir Santana faire un câlin a une inconnue, à part Rachel qui elle, les regardait avec dégout et une petite pointe de jalousie aussi.  
Le câlin entre les deux brunes ce finit et Emily du chanter une chanson pour son audition.  
-Sanny tu l'as chante avec moi ?  
- Avec plaisir, répondit la dénommée « Sanny » avec un sourire.  
Elle entendit Blaine rire au surnom mais lui lança un regard noir auquel il lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

I'll Stand by you des Pretenders commença.  
(**Emily**/ _Santana_)

**Oh, why you look so sad?**  
**Tears are in your eyes**  
**Come on and come to me now**

_Don't be ashamed to cry_  
_Let me see you through_  
_'cause I've seen the dark side too_

**When the night falls on you**  
**You don't know what to do**  
_Nothing you confess_  
_Could make me love you less_

**I'll stand by you**  
_I'll stand by you_  
_**Won't let nobody hurt you**_  
_**I'll stand by you**_

**So if you're mad, get mad**  
**Don't hold it all inside**  
**Come on and talk to me now**

_Hey, what you got to hide?_  
_I get angry too_  
_Well I'm a lot like you_

**When you're standing at the crossroads**  
**Don't know which path to choose**  
_Let me come along_  
_'cause even if you're wrong_

**I'll stand by you**  
_I'll stand by you_  
**Won't let nobody hurt you**  
**I'll stand by you**  
_Take me in into your darkest hour_  
_And I'll never desert you_  
_**I'll stand by you**_

**And when...**  
**When the night falls on you, baby**  
_You're feeling all alone_  
_You won't be on your own_

**I'll stand by you**  
_I'll stand by you_  
**Won't let nobody hurt you**

_I'll stand by you_  
**Take me in, into your darkest hour**  
**And I'll never desert you**  
_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
**Won't let nobody hurt you**  
**I'll stand by you**  
_and I'll never desert you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
**I'll stand by you**  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
**I'll stand by you**

_**I'll stand by**__**you**_

A la fin de la chanson, pratiquement tout le monde applaudit puis Emily pris rapidement Santana dans ces bras avant d'aller s'assoir sur la seule chaise libre à côté de Rachel.

* * *

Santana et Emily étaient adossées à leurs casiers, qui par chance étaient à coté, quand Santana vit la troupe des cheerleaders au complets arrivé dans leurs directions avec chacune un slushie a la main. La troupe était évidemment menée par Quinn et Rachel.  
Cette dernière arriva à la hauteur des deux brunes et ce tourna vers Santana.  
- Hola Sanny, dit-elle sarcastiquement, ton amie et toi avaient soif j'espère.  
C'était sa vengeance pensa Santana. Elle eut à peine le temps de regarder le regard étonnée d'Emily qu'une quinzaine de slushie furent lancés sur leurs têtes. Santana qui était habitué ne dit rien mais Emily elle cria à cause du froid. Les cheerleaders commencèrent à rigolé et Rachel regarda Santana. Cette dernière eu le temps de déchiffrait de la peine dans les yeux de la plus petite avant que celle-çi ne se mette à rire aussi.

Santana pris Emily dans les toilettes et l'aida à enlever toute la glace.  
-Je suis désolée. Dit Santana doucement.  
- Désolée pour quoi ? lui répondit Emily en se retournant vers elle.  
- C'est ma faute. Fit Santana en baissant la tête.  
- Mais non c'est la faute de ces garces.  
- Oui mais si tu n'aurais pas étais avec moi ça ne te serais pas arrivé.  
- Regarde-moi. Lui demanda Emily en relevant non menton avec deux doigts, l'important c'est qu'on est ensemble. On s'en fou d'elles.  
- Ouais.  
Emily lui sourit, puis lui fit un câlin. Santana elle, pensa à Rachel. D'abord il y avait le baiser dans l'auditorium et maintenant le regard qu'elle lui avait lancée, et elle ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Peut-être que finalement elle ne prenait pas plaisir à faire ça, ce dit-elle, à dévalorisé les gens, à les insultés ou à leurs donnait des surnoms ridicules et blaissant. Quand Emily l'embrassa, elle décida d'oublier ses idioties et de se concentrer sur la personne qu'elle croyait avoir perdu mais qui, pour son grand bonheur, l'avait retrouvée.

* * *

Voilà, n'hésitez pas a me dires ce que vous en penser, que ce soit bon ou mauvais :)


	4. Chapter 4

Désolée pour ceux qui me suivent mais ce n'est pas un autre chapitre, mon ordinateur a des problèmes, je suis entrain de le faire réparer donc avec un peu de chance je pourrais poster le nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine ou la semaine d'après au plus tard.  
Je suis vraiment désoler!

Merci a tous pour les reviews, j'y répondrais quand je posterais le chapitre, mais ça me fais super plaisir de voir que vous me suivez et que vous aimez l'histoire.

Merci vraiment, je vous aimes!  
Encore désolée...

CeliaaRivera.


End file.
